1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition, and, more particularly, relates to a room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition which evidences an excellent adhesion for various and diverse substrates while having an excellent storage stability under seal.
2. Prior Art and Problem Therein
Various types of room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions which cure to the elastomer at room temperature upon contact with atmospheric moisture are already familiar to the art. Above all, because they are not accompanied by disagreeable odors and do not corrode metal with which they may be in contact, those types which cure with the release of alcohol are used as sealants, adhesives, and coatings for electrical and electronic devices and instruments. However, this type of room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition suffers from the problem of a poor adhesion for various substrates, such as glasses, metals, plastics, etc.